1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting device for an actuating mechanism such as a brake or the like for automatically adjusting a play or ineffective stroke of the mechanism and its control wire connected thereto to a proper level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to attain an unchanging operating feeling or quality, it is generally required to compensate the internal wear of the actuating mechanism to maintain its ineffective stroke constant at all times as well as to compensate the extension of the control wire to exclude any useless or excessive play from an operating lever connected to the control wire.